


Red

by indiscreetlove



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Black Paladin Keith, Drama, Gentle, Hurt/Comfort, I've drowned in the klance sea and I cant get out of it, Love, M/M, SO, Set in Season 3, Sweet, are you ready for angsty?, hope you like it, klance, red lion & lance talk, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: Keith has always been red, you know? His anger, his sorrow, his passion. Everything was red. That's why I can't understand why so suddenly he had to turn black.Black isn't his color, but now he just accepts it. He is turning into that dark color. I can't accept it.I can't accept that his Red color is ceasing to exist.No, I won't let his color fade.Even if I must turn Red.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

"Suddenly, everything was black. Our minds, our feelings, our actions. Voltron turned into something darker than the night, dark enough to scare me and also enough to lure Keith into it.  We had no information about our Leader, what happened, nothing. That left us in a place we did not know where to go. Our light that guided the path was now gone, and with his purple glow along. I liked to follow that light, I didn't feel doubt. But now, all that was left of me is doubt.  And fear. Keith seemed to feel like he  _had_ to take over Shiro's place, just as he asked him to. But he changed. He doesn't talk, he is always thoughtful, busy. He always has that face that something,  _someone_ is troubling him. Everytime I see that face I become even more lost, and lonely."

Lance swallowed hard: "What am I supposed to do? I can't understand him! Even more now, that he asked  _me_ to take _you_ in _his_  stead. I got angry, snapped at him, but I don't think I should have. Yet, he made me so angry, so mad. Why is he accepting this? We could just go after Shiro, we don't need him to change, we just... We need his color, Red. How am I supposed to turn into a fit partner to you, or to him? How am I supposed to be his right hand? How can I deserve you? Look, you don't even let me touch you! I'm useless just like this. While I'm here, whining at you, he's with Black. He's there, losing his color. He can't be anything but black. That scares me. And angers me. Can't he be the red light that will guide us? I will accept it, if it's like this. But how, how can someone light up our path if they're black just like the darkness? I can't lose this, Red, I can't lose _him_. You get it, right?  So please, accept me, accept the useless me, so we can bring Shiro back. So that Keith can return to be his own self."

His tears fell down: 

_"Please. I beg of you."_

But nothing, nothing happened. The Red Lion stayed like that, his particle barrier up, not letting anyone but his partner to touch him. Lance looked down, watched his tears fall down to the ground, dripping just like rain.

"Keith has always been red, you know? His anger, his sorrow, his passion. Everything was red. That's why I can't understand why so suddenly he had to turn black. Black isn't his color, but now he just accepts it. He is turning into that dark color. I can't accept it. I can't accept that his Red color is ceasing to exist. No, I won't let his color fade."

Lance rose his head up, looked at Red's eyes with his own watery ones. He defied the Lion with a determination he didn't knew himself to have. He was serious, he was angry. He was burning inside.

  
"Even if I must turn Red."

Even so, Red didn't let him come. Although, Lance didn't felt sadness this time. He only felt himself as defied as he defied the Lion. With tears still streaming down his face, Lance turned on his feet, showing his back to the Lion and walking away from him. But something caught his eye:

"Keith...?"

"Why do you think I asked of you to take over my Lion?"

The question was rigid, firm. It made him forgot about the possibility of Keith seeing it _all._  Was Keith angry with him? It seemed so. Lance gulped down and eyed him, before looking down. Even if he wanted, his tears wouldn't stop streaming down - they just couldn't stop flowing!  - and he hated himself for it. The best he could do was work hard for his voice not to crack and to hide his eyes from Keith.

"B-Because-" shit. "Because you want someone to summon your sword, since you'll be on Black from now on." he said with a bitter smile.

Keith remained silent, and that silence  _killed_ Lance from the inside. His hands closed strongly into tight fists in his shirt and he had to swallow down a bitter hiccup. So concentrated in keeping his emotions together, he didn't notice the boy coming to his front. Keith gently rested his ungloved hands on top of Lance's ones and nuzzled them with his thumb. He looked down, but their faces were close, so as their bodies, enough to feel warmth.

"I asked you to take over my Lion because you're the only one I can think of that will put some sense into my head when I'm there, leading you guys."

Lance laughed half-heartedly "As if. You don't listen to me, you're stubborn. Besides, if you want someone to put some 'sense' in your head out there, you should've asked Allura or Pidge. Or even Hunk. But me? Are you even listening to yourself?"

"Yeah, they have a better sense comparing to you, but... But I trust you. I trust you way too much. And I feel, deep inside, as if something is just telling me that, if I ever needed a hand, you would be the first to show up. I need you there, I need you with me, I need you, Lance."

Lance unfolded his hands and Keith immediately took them in his own. To feel his warmth like this was way too good and reassuring. Like he wasn't lost at all. Like that warm red color was still inside him. And that made his tears flow even more and Lance couldn't just hold it anymore. He begun to let some hiccups escape and his voice finally broke down.

"You should c-choose those things better. What if I fail you and R-Red never accepts me? You are such a dumbass. I hate you. So... So much."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry."

Keith hands let go of Lance's so they could cup themselves on his face as he kissed his forehead, his cheeks and brought him to a hug, even though it had Lance to bend down a little. He didn't mind though, as he clunched his fists on Keith's shirt and buried his face in his neck. He kept sobbing quietly, whispering a "I hate you" here and there. But, neither him could believe that. Keith's warmth was like home and he just wanted to feel it even more - he missed him so much -, so he hugged him tightly. Keith smiled:

"You aren't going to lose me, buddy."

Lance widened his eyes and looked at him and what was on Keith's face was just the mesmerizing, beautiful and perfect thing he could ever seen: a wide smile. Lance felt his cheeks rush red, but he laughed both sad and loving.

"You aren't going to lose me, or my color."

"How do you know, smartass?"

"Simple."

Keith caressed Lance's face gently and felt him lean in that touch. His eyes were now warm, warm with some kind of love that nobody could understand. And Lance just looked the same way at him. He mirrored that love almost perfectly. Keith leaned in and Lance held him by his waist. Their lips touched, but the kiss wasn't lustful. It was a rather short kiss, but the tender love, the security of it was enough to take them and pour some happiness in their hearts. When parted, their foreheads touched, gently, and they nuzzled their face against one another. The bodies became closer, a sudden fear of losing each other overwelming them. They haven't been able to hug, touch, even talk to each other much these days. They didn't want to let go. They can't.

Their breaths gently mingled, and Keith said, smiling and stroking Lance's red cheek with his thumb, as gentle:

"My color is in you, now."

Lance smiled with his full heart poured into it, even chuckled. That. That was good. He didn't feel doubt anymore.

Without them noticing, Red finally let down his barrier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my grammar errors, English is not my mother language, I hope you can understand.  
> I hope you liked it, and if you did, please let me know!  
> VOLTRON IS COMING BAAAAAAAAAAACK!


End file.
